


Adventures in Vampire-Sitting

by sarken



Category: Real News RPF
Genre: F/F, Nursing Vampire Babies, Real Life Significant Others, TSP Comment Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-20
Updated: 2010-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarken/pseuds/sarken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's stranger than baby-sitting a colleague who has transformed into a baby? Baby-sitting one who has transformed into a vampire baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures in Vampire-Sitting

**Author's Note:**

> Jesidres drew [baby vampire!Keith](http://twitpic.com/2gdeww) with the understanding that I would then write it for her.

When Rachel comes home late, weighted down with a baby and a tote bag full of supplies, Susan is quick to relieve her of half the burden.

"He's adorable," she coos, balancing the baby on her hip. She tries to give Rachel a suspicious glare, but she can't keep her eyes off the baby. "What's his name, and who did you steal him from?"

"Keith," Rachel mumbles as she sets the bag down. She drops her keys into one of the the outer pockets and hopes she'll remember it in the morning.

"Keith?" Susan repeats, incredulous. She narrows her eyes, but she's smiling when she swats Rachel on the arm. "You didn't even tell me they were expecting."

Rachel sighs and reaches for the baby. "The baby's not Keith's -- the baby _is_ Keith."

Susan's smile fades. "What?"

"I don't know," Rachel says through clenched teeth. She shifts Keith's weight around a little, but her body is tired from carrying him home. She gives up and sits on the couch. "Something to do with his vampirism. He was in the middle of explaining it when this happened. Can you get Batly out of the bag for me?"

Rachel sees the question forming on Susan's lips, and she shakes her head. "You'll know Batly when you see him."

With a shrug, Susan opens the bag. There's a stuffed bat near the top of the bag's contents, and it rattles when she lifts it out. "Batly, I presume?" shes asks, holding it up.

Rachel nods. "I don't know if that's actually his name," she admits, watching Susan press the fuzzy bat into Keith's tiny hands. He immediately shoves the corner of Batly's right wing into his mouth. "It probably has some sort of Monty Python name, but, like I said, we didn't really get that far, so I took some liberties."

Susan joins Rachel on the couch and reaches a hand up to stroke Keith's hair. It's still silver in front, dark in back.

"He's cute like this." Susan's voice is cautious, like Keith might suddenly launch into a Special Comment.

Rachel snorts. "Oh, he's cute, all right. He spent the first half of the trip home trying to bite my neck and suck my blood. I thought he was going to gum me to death."

Susan laughs and grabs Keith's little foot. "And what did he do on the second half?" she asks, using a baby voice as she gently wiggles Keith's foot.

"Tried to nurse." She makes a face. "Which, by the way, was when the fangs came out."

Susan laughs even harder. "I'm sorry," she says, trying to hide her snickering behind her hand when Rachel glares at her. Keith takes the bat out of his mouth and looks at Susan with wide, innocent eyes before joining in the laughter. He rattles Batly in time with his baby giggles, and Rachel melts, resting her forehead against the top of his head.

"You're horrible," she groans, and she's not sure if she means Keith or Susan or both. Keith coos, and Rachel repeats herself in a lighter, baby-approved tone. "You are. You're both horrible, horrible people who delight in seeing me suffer, but that's okay. Do you know why that's okay?" She looks across and Susan while tickling Keith's belly and making him laugh harder. "It's okay because I love you, both of you, and because Susan is taking diaper duty to make up for laughing at my pain. Right, Susan?"

That gets Susan to finally stop laughing. "Diaper duty?"

"Diaper duty," Rachel confirms. When Susan starts to protest, Rachel shakes her head. "I have to work with him when he's an adult again. I'm not going to be able to look him in the eye on national television knowing I've changed his stinky diaper."

Susan sighs loudly. "All right, but only because I know how you feel about getting blotchy and embarrassed on TV."

Rachel grins. "I'll totally make it up to you," she promises, passing Keith and Batly to Susan. She covers Keith's ears and lowers her voice. "After he goes to bed, I'll let you see where his fangs got me."


End file.
